


snakebite

by prettykitten (thepinkprincess)



Series: gods and smut [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Consensual Somnophilia, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Hemipenis, Hypnotism, Light Angst, M/M, Macro/Micro, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Safeword Use, Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, god AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinkprincess/pseuds/prettykitten
Summary: janus is a god, and virgil is his loyal followertheir relationship changes a bit when janus takes the mortal up on his offer to sacrifice his body.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: gods and smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983049
Comments: 7
Kudos: 148





	1. kidnapping

Virgil woke up with his head feeling fuzzy and his mind disoriented. Where was he? Everything was fuzzy.

He remembered… being bit, falling asleep, and now…

He opened his eyes and looked around, and his heart sank to his feet. “This… is a room,” he said.

It was obvious, sure, but if he didn’t hear himself say it he wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to process it.

He had been  _ bit _ by a  _ snake _ in the  _ woods _ . He fell asleep there in the  _ woods. _

How the hell had he gotten here, wherever here was?

“Hello,” he called, “is anyone there?”

There was no answer and he cursed silently. Fuck.

He tried to stand to get a better look around, but he lost balance and fell back to the bed.

“You’re awake,” a voice said calmly.

Virgil looked up to see a dapper (yes, dapper, he regretted the word choice but it was the only word to describe just how posh and conceited he looked) man standing in the doorframe.

“Who’re you?” Virgil demanded.

The man rolled his eyes. “Janus, god of anarchy, at your service,” he said dryly, doing a mocking curtesy.

Virgil paled. “You- prove it.”

“Certainly.”

Janus walked across the room, and Virgil heard the clicking of his heels on the tile.

Janus tilted Virgil’s chin upward and locked eyes.

Virgil could feel his mind turning to mush.

“You believe me,” Janus said.

“I believe you,” Virgil repeated, his mind a haze.

“Good. I’m glad you understand. Oh, and when I say, ‘snake,’ you don’t have any wants except mine.”

“When you say ‘snake,’ I don’t have any wants except yours.”

“And when I say ‘bite,’ you return to your normal self.”

“And when you say ‘bite,’ I return to my normal self.”

“Good,” Janus hummed.

He let his hand fall away from Virgil’s chin and stepped back challengingly. “Do you still have doubts?”

Virgil shook his head quickly. “No, Janus.”

“First name basis already,” Janus tutted disapprovingly.

Virgil almost corrected himself before he came back to his wits.

Janus may have been a deity, but Virgil had a healthy amount of disrespect for all figures of authority.

…Even the ones he had dedicated his life to serving, and to whom he had pledged his body to as sacrifice.

What could he say? He had a talent.

“Why am I here?” Virgil asked.

“You’re a dedicated follower of mine, aren’t you?”

Virgil didn’t even hesitate. “A follower of you in anarchy, but a challenger of your supposed superiority, yes.”

“And your body is a sacrifice to me?”

Virgil nodded. “Yes.”

“Then you work perfectly for my purposes.”

“Which are?”

“Be a good pet and stop asking questions,” Janus said.

Virgil frowned. “Give me an answer, then.”

Janus looked him up and down. He appreciated a boy with a rebellious streak.

“The gods have needs too,” Janus explained, “and you’re going to be fulfilling quite a few of mine.”

“You mean-”

“You’re a sex toy,” Janus said bluntly. “Unless you’re backing out of your sacrifice?”

Virgil shook his head. “No, I’m not backing out.”

“Good,” Janus said. “Now learn your place, hm?”

He snapped his fingers and Virgil’s hand clapped over his own mouth.

Janus left him alone, and Virgil passed out with his hand still on his mouth.


	2. hypnotism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has: hypnotism, masturbation, tit fucking, and come swallowing!!

“Good morning,” Janus said brightly as he greeted his pet the next day.

Virgil glanced up from his phone and waved. “Morning.”

“What, no ‘good’ for me?” Janus asked, eyes wide in a mock offense.

Virgil laughed. “I don’t know, there might be ‘no good’  _ in _ you, too.”

“Now, now, that’s no way to talk to your patron,” Janus scolded, teasing his pet.

“I mean, what’re you going to do to stop me?”

“Oh, you  _ snake… _ ” Janus hummed.

Virgil’s eyes glazed over instantly. He took off his pants and panties and looked to Janus.

His hoodie was the only thing hiding his cunt.

Janus nodded and licked his lips, and Virgil teased his hoodie upward.

His other hand slid down and he started to get himself off, right there in front of Janus.

Janus smiled, stripped, and sat down on the bed to watch.

Virgil pressed himself against the wall for balance.

“Fuck,” he whined, “fuck, fuck, please, mistress, I want to come, please…”

Janus bit his lip as though he was thinking about it, then shook his head. “You don’t come until I come.”

Virgil whined, but nodded. He reached up his hoodie and brushed his fingers over his nipples.

Janus didn’t even have to say anything; Virgil knew what he wanted next.

He stopped touching himself and sat in Janus’ lap.

“Good pet,” Janus hummed.

He put his hands on Virgil’s hips and shifted him, just a bit, just enough to grind just right on his cocks.

Virgil squirmed and started to touch himself again. He let Janus guide his fingers to swirl through his cunt.

Janus started kissing his neck. Virgil knew there would be hickies left over later, but that just made him giddy.

He wanted to be owned, after all.

He shifted in Janus’ lap and Janus growled. “Careful, it isn’t time to come yet…”

Virgil whimpered, but stopped moving.

Janus manhandled him into the bed, taking his hoodie off and positioning his hands to squeeze his tits.

Then janus pressed his cocks into the mortal’s tits and started to fuck them.

Virgil smiled through his haze.

He wanted what Janus wanted, which meant he felt almost high off of all the desire he was feeling now.

“Open your mouth,” Janus instructed.

Virgil did, and Janus hovered his cocks over, gave them a final stroke, and came into Virgil’s mouth.

“Swallow,” Janus said, sounding almost mesmerized himself.

He really couldn’t be blamed.

Virgil’s makeup was all smeared and ruined, and his lips were covered in come and drool. He was hot.

Virgil swallowed the god’s come and closed his eyes, moaning like a whore.

“Good pet,” Janus said breathlessly. He snapped his fingers and they were fully dressed again. “ _ Bite _ .”

Virgil’s eyes snapped open and he looked around the room as if trying to figure out what had happened.

“What… what happened?”

“Nothing,” Janus lied. “You make, and will make a very,  _ very _ good toy, though, by the way.”

Virgil’s eyes widened. “You- we-”

“Yes.”

“Is that- why is that- nevermind,” Virgil said quickly.

Janus’ eyes glinted with mischievous curiosity. “Speak up, my pet.”

“That’s… hot. Why’s that hot?”

“Because you didn’t have a choice?” Janus taunted. “Is it because I’m a god and you’re my pet?”

“I- yeah,” Virgil said. “I can get used to this. Thanks.”

_ Thanks? _ The mortal was  _ thanking _ him?

Janus wished he couldn’t feel his face flush. “It wasn’t supposed to be for you, but no problem, I suppose.”

He left without another word, and Virgil wondered if it would be too bad of an idea to get himself off.


	3. wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has: masturbation, a blowjob that turns into face-fucking, come swallowing, leashing, voyeurism, humping, and slight angst at the end!!

“You know, most mortals have a few more complaints about being kept as a pet,” Janus pointed out.

It had been a few days, and Virgil was already plenty accustomed to his new life.

Virgil shrugged. “I mean, I have free lodging and free food, the sex is hot, I don’t really see the downsides.”

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Janus sighed.

He wasn’t sure why, but knowing Virgil thought sex with him was hot was  _ doing _ things to him.

Virgil scoffed. “Unfortunately for both of us, you  _ cannot _ die.”

“You might prove yourself wrong,” Janus said, only half joking.

Virgil winked. “Maybe I will.”

Janus rolled his eyes. “If you keep talking like that, I’m going to put you under.”

He figured he ought to give some warning, now that he knew Virgil wouldn’t fight, right?

“Oh, actually, do we have to do the hypnosis bit? I want to remember this time.”

Janus flushed. “I- that works, I suppose, as long as you agree to be a good pet.”

“Yes, sir,” Virgil said quickly. “Do you like sir or is there another title you’d prefer?”

“Mistress works,” Janus said, biting his lip.

Virgil grinned. “Yes, mistress. What do you want me to do for you?”

“Take off your clothes. I want to watch you get off.”

Virgil whined. “Mistress…” He stripped and laid back on the bed. Janus watched intently as he slowly ran his hands down from his tits to his thighs, then to his cunt.

This was somehow hotter than before.

Maybe it was because he knew this was how Virgil likely touched himself on his own.

Virgil pinched his thigh with one hand while he stroked his cunt with the other. “Mm,  _ mistress _ , feels so good.”

Janus kept his eyes fixed on the show in front of him, but started to palm his cocks through his pants.

Virgil noticed and whined. “Mistress, can I- can I suck you off?” he begged, eyes wide with pleading hope.

Janus nodded dumbly, not knowing what else he could do. Virgil was  _ hot _ .

The mortal scrambled to stand up, and put his hands on Janus’ hips, sliding to his knees and pressing his lips to the bulge in Janus’ pants.

Yeah, Janus was achingly hard now.

Virgil managed to pull down his pants enough to put the tips of the god’s cocks in his mouth.

Janus grabbed Virgil’s hair and pulled him down on the cocks.

Virgil choked and gagged, but didn’t make any effort to get away, focusing on licking and sucking instead.

Janus pulled his head back, then shoved it down again and again; he fucked into the mortal’s mouth.

Virgil let his head bob with the god’s pulls and tugs and shoves. He gripped onto Janus’ thighs and that was it.

Janus came in his mouth with two loads of come, and Virgil swallowed it all, licking his lips clean and looking up at the god with half-lidded eyes and a smug smile.

“How was that?” he asked sweetly.

Janus choked back a moan. “It was  _ alright _ , dear.”

Dear? Where had that come from? This was a  _ pet _ , not a  _ lover _ .

Virgil raised his eyebrows and Janus sighed. “I think it’s time for you to rest,” he said, changing the subject.

“I mean I guess,” Virgil said dismissively. “But I think I’d rather do literally anything else.”

It was Janus’ turn to raise an eyebrow. “ _ Anything _ ?”

Virgil took the challenge. “Anything.”

That was the first time Janus put Virgil on a leash and walked him around, and it wouldn’t be the last.

Especially not with the way Virgil reacted.

He had been stripped already, and Janus just added a collar and leash, and he put up no fight with going to be shown off to the other gods.

His poor cunt dripped wet down his thighs, but Janus just smiled and let the pet hump his leg when it got to be too bad, letting Virgil moan whorishly for anyone who happened to be in listening distance.

He walked the pet around like a trophy until Virgil was tired out, then he put him to bed. “ _ Snake _ ,” he said.

Virgil fell asleep a lot faster than usual.

Janus tried not to think that his pet looked cute, spread out to take up the whole bed as he slept.

He tried to focus on the hotness. He could fuck the pet right here and now, while he was sleeping.

Virgil wouldn’t even have to know.

The thought turned Janus on, sure, but he didn’t want to do that. He wanted to-

He wanted to tuck Virgil under the blankets and kiss his forehead?

That was disgusting. It felt more violating than fucking him while he slept.

Janus chastised himself and turned to leave.

“Mm, Jans?” Virgil mumbled in his sleep.

Janus froze. “Yes, d- pet?”

“Night.”

“No ‘good’ for me now, either,” Janus noted. “But that’s alright. Goodnight, my pet.”

He thought about his urges and sighed.  _ Maybe he was right, and there isn’t good  _ **_in_ ** _ me either. _

“ _ Bite _ ,” he said quietly.

There was no use in keeping Virgil hooked on wanting to fall asleep when he was already so.

It  _ certainly _ wasn’t that Janus’ wants had changed. 

Janus turned off the light and left.


	4. trying something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has: kissing, leg humping, coming while still clothed, and lying about orgasm!!

Virgil scrambled out of his bed as soon as he saw the god in his doorframe. “Janus, I wanna try something.”

“What’s that?” Janus asked.

“I want you to pin me down, kiss me, and make me hump your leg til I come,” Virgil said, matter-of-factly.

Janus really needed to stop getting so invested in his pet’s fantasies, because that sent his face  _ flushing. _

“You want me to pin you down, kiss you, and make you hump my leg until you come,” he repeated dumbly.

Virgil nodded. “Why not? I like the humping stuff, it, uh, makes me feel like a dog in heat or something.”

“You like feeling like a horny pet without control,” Janus pointed out.

Virgil nodded, and Janus leaned forward and licked his cheek. “Good, because that’s exactly what you are.”

Virgil’s eyes fluttered shut and he whined.

Janus shoved him down into the bed, pinning him there with one arm and his knee between the pet’s legs.

“Now,” he said, licking Virgil’s lips, “get off.”

Virgil moaned and thrusted up against his knee. Janus kissed him, and he kissed back.

Somewhere in the middle of it all Janus remembered it was he who was supposed to be pleasuring himself- it wasn’t as though  _ Virgil _ was the god, after all- but there was almost nothing in him that cared.

He got enough pleasure knowing Virgil was using him to pleasure himself.

That was hot.

It was also- it wasn’t cute, but Janus wondered if it may actually be, in some odd way.

He bit Virgil’s tongue and brought his focus back. Virgil was  _ moaning into his mouth _ , for hell’s sake.

Then Virgil’s hips stuttered, and Janus was far, far too smug knowing the mortal had just come in his pants.

“Good pet,” he said, and Virgil keened at the praise.

Janus kissed him again, this time less aggressively, a lot more sweetly. “You did so good for me.”

Virgil smiled softly. “Thanks, Mistress. Would you like me to help you get off now?”

“I already did,” Janus lied. He didn’t really care that he hadn’t.

“Pfft, you’re  _ really  _ too easy,” Virgil teased.

Janus didn’t bother correcting him.


	5. safe-wording

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has: rough sex and safewording!!

“Morning,” Virgil said.

Janus didn’t beat around the bush. “I want you to ride me.”

He didn’t have to tell the mortal twice. Before he could even give any instruction, they were both undressed

Janus dug his nails into Virgil’s hips and slammed the mortal down on one of his cocks.

Virgil moaned, and Janus sped up. He clawed into his pet’s hips and back and bit his pet’s neck.

“Red, red, red, stop, please,” Virgil said hoarsely.

Janus stopped immediately, pulling his nails out of the mortal’s skin and his cock from the mortal’s cunt.

“What do you need from me?” he asked.

“I- I’ll be fine, sorry, we can keep going now.”

“No,” Janus said firmly. “No, I’m not very interested in continuing. What happened?”

Virgil shrugged. “I don’t know- just got overwhelmed or something.”

“Would you like to be left alone?” Janus asked.

“I don’t need to be left alone.”

Janus snapped and they were both cleaned up and back in their clothes.

“Then I think I’ll stay for a bit,” Janus decided, “to offer some distraction. Do tell me about your hobbies.”

Virgil gave him a funny- but not negative- look, and he started to talk about writing.

“I’ve got some characters I like, and I write them out in stories- usually tragic ones, where it hurts the reader.”

Janus raised his eyebrow. “Why would someone read something that hurts them?”

Virgil shrugged. “It can be cathartic. Or just something they enjoy. Sometimes it’s nice to see characters hurt.”

The conversation lasted for a few hours, and covered a bunch of other topics, from writing to true crime.

And Janus didn’t get much of it, remembered just a bit of Virgil’s personal opinions, and… enjoyed it?

It wasn’t a big deal, he told himself, that he really liked listening to his pet talk about his passions.

It meant nothing. Really.


	6. somnophilia and crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has: somnophilia, masturbation, and fingering!!

Janus had come to Virgil’s room just to check on him, and maybe talk a bit, but Virgil was passed out.

So… the next best thing.

Janus quickly lubed himself up, and prepped Virgil to take one of his cocks.

Fucking the mortal while he slept was hot, and Janus figures he may as well.

He fucked his fingers in and out of Virgil’s tight cunt, then he hesitated.

He pulled his fingers out and instead spread Virgil’s legs and gently used two thumbs to spread open his folds and look…

For some reason looking at him like that was arousing, even if the pink flesh wasn’t attractive to Janus.

He bit his lip and watched as he slowly massaged his pet’s cunt, then as he swirled his fingers to find the clit.

Virgil whined in his sleep, and Janus moaned. He kept touching his pet until Virgil twitched and came.

Janus looked at his hands, covered in Virgil’s come, and let them trail along his stomach and down to his cocks.

He was touching himself with Virgil’s come. He was- he was way more aroused than he should be.

He lined himself up and pressed into Virgil with a loud and obscene moan.

He was almost hoping Virgil would wake up to hear it.

He started fucking in and out of his pet, relishing how warm and wet and  _ tight _ it was, and wondering if Virgil knew how good a toy he was.

Except Virgil wasn’t just a toy anymore, and no matter how much Janus tried to deny it, he couldn’t.

Virgil was a good toy, sure, until he was a good… what was he, really, to Janus?

A puppy love crush? It was stupid.

He was a mortal, it would be silly to think anything real would come out of a god’s feelings for him.

Janus started to cry, and he fucked harder and faster into Virgil’s cunt.

“Virgil,” he moaned. “Virgil,  _ Virgil, Virgil, Virgil, Virgil. _ ”

He came in his pet, but he didn’t move. He sat there, one cock still in his sleeping pet, and cried.


	7. confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has: micro/macro, sorta eating out, and implied come swallowing!!

Enough was enough. Janus was going to settle things once and for all.

He would thank Virgil for his services, and dismiss him, returning him back to the mortal world with a blessing and plenty of resources to get by.

Then he would move on with eternity.

That didn’t exactly work out, though.

_ Because no plan would ever work out when Virgil was there to sabotage it, _ Janus thought bitterly.

How had he ended up with Virgil, now only a couple inches tall, straddling his cocks and trying to get off?

He watched as Virgil wrapped his arms around one of his cocks and slid back and forth, licking as he went.

“I’m- mistress, I’m going to come, mistress, please, I can’t, mm, please,” Virgil begged.

Before Janus could give it another thought he scooped Virgil up and smirked when the little pet whined.

Then he stuck out his tongue and licked Virgil’s cunt, and Virgil screamed as he came on the god’s tongue.

“Mm, I didn’t get you off,” Virgil said apologetically.

Janus rolled his eyes. “It’s fine, pet, you did plenty else to pleasure me.”

He snapped his fingers and Virgil was back to full size.

“Thanks,” Virgil hummed, “love you.”

Janus froze and stared at his pet. “You- what?”

“Love you?” Virgil asked. “Sorry, are you not- would you rather I didn’t say that?”

“I’d rather you don’t lie to me,” Janus said coldly. “That- that has to be a lie.”

“No? It’s not a big deal, Janus, I just think of you as a friend. Sorry if that offends you and your god complex.”

“I don’t have a god complex,” Janus protested, “ I  _ am _ a god.”

“Yeah, well, are we equals?” Virgil challenged.

“I- yes, we are, actually,” Janus admitted. “We have been for a while. But we shouldn’t be.”

“Because you’re a god?” Virgil asked.

“Because you’re my pet,” Janus corrected. “I’m only supposed to use you.”

“Have you not been using me?”

“I  _ have _ been using you,” Janus spat, disgusted with himself. “But I’ve been wanting you in other ways, too.”

Virgil looked confused. “Other ways, like…?”

_ This is your chance, _ Janus told himself.  _ Just rip off the bandaid. _

“I want to court you,” he blurted.

“Oh,” Virgil said. “ _ Oh, _ you want to- I- go ahead?”

“Are you sure you’re comfortable with your god making romantic advances toward you?” Janus asked.

Virgil rolled his eyes. “More than comfortable. Pamper me and make me your pretty pet of a boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend,” Janus repeated. Then, again, “ _ Boyfriend _ .”

“Well not  _ yet _ ,” Virgil scolded, the teasing clear in his voice. “You’re going to have to court me a bit first.”

“Of course, my dear pet,” Janus said, forfeiting at trying to hide his excitement. “I’ll make arrangements now.”


End file.
